


Making a home.

by JellyFicsnFucks



Series: Making a Home -Farmtale spinoff [1]
Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Blaster Doggo, Farmtale - Freeform, HorrorTale, Rating will change, Sans (Undertale) Remembers Resets
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-25
Updated: 2019-04-25
Packaged: 2020-01-31 21:48:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,035
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18600058
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JellyFicsnFucks/pseuds/JellyFicsnFucks
Summary: Horror somehow takes a shortcut and winds up on the surface... ending up in a small field beside a farm where he meets another Sans. Whats going on? ... Who cares? ... This monster was hoarding food, and he'd steal it.





	Making a home.

Horror opened his eyes into the blinding sunlight of the surface world. This sight was burned into his memory from nearly a thousand resets ago. Green grass, blue sky, crisp air stinking of dew in Spring and flowers. This place was beautiful…  But why was he here?  
   
He was hunting down that human just a  moment ago. He was going to bring the fresh meat bag home and celebrate with his brother until a reset erased his latest triumph. The  taste of human did not go away each reset. Like a nostalgic memory, he hungered for it more and more…  
   
His little game of cat and mouse with the human led to him chasing them down in waterfall through miles of caverns and dark paths. He turned a corner to block them in a dead end, but instead…  
   
...Instead of moist rocks and damp gray crumbly earth…  he appeared in the middle of a long field of sunflowers.  
   
The wind brushing by his hollow skull. Blades of grass slapping his cheek with a gentle caress. The flowery scent strong and  intoxicating… It carried something else on it too. It was a weird smell of something cooking. Unlike any barbeque he’d feast on in his corner of the underground… this didn’t have the stink of meat. It smelled… delicate? Horror’s eyebrows went up in confusion, as he turned up wind and sniffed the air. There was a lofty scent of something sweet that wasn't a flower. A home made baked smell that … didn’t reek.  
   
He wandered through the rows of flowers, following his nose to the scent until a little cottage came into view. There was a hay thatched roof that had caved in with the last bout of rain and a door that hung out of the frame and laid upon a rocking chair and the patio railing. The place looked worn down for wear… and yet lived in, judging by that delightful scent from the inside.  
   
Horror’s soul growled in hunger, deprived of human flesh this time around - he knew he was going to starve if he didn’t find something for himself and his brother to feed on. He pressed forward towards the little cabin with a wary, but confidant approach. He looked around his surroundings, ensuring no monster could sneak up on him. That is, until he reached the small house and had to shift his weight on the front step, the wood groaned with a creak that alerted anyone that an intruder was near.  
   
In a moment of hesitation, Horror took a step back, only for the wood to wail again as it adjusted back to it bent position. “Is someone there?” Came a small voice from the inside. Strange, it echoed his own.  
   
Horror took a jump back and crouched down into the field of flowers to escape sight. In moments,  a similar looking skeleton came to the front of the house. The impersonator had difficulty opening the screen door, and jiggled it off it's handle as he exited the home.  
   
Horror seethed, watching as this clone of himself sauntered onto the patio. - open. - exposed- not at all cautious or wary of prey. Monsters had reasons for being off guard. Either he was an idiot… or a exceptionally skilled. Someone of a Boss monster caliber didn’t have to worry about a surprise attack. … But judging by the way this shape shifter forgot the details of his skull and eyes left loads to the imagination. Perhaps rumors of him had spread to the surface and this dumbass was using his face to live it up nice.  
   
Or perhaps he was a moron who only needed Horror’s face to avoid a fight.Pridefully, Horror admitted that would be smart of anyone to do. A weak little moldsmall that shapeshifted into him would have an easier time pretending to be strong.  Horror stood up, deciding that this little faker wasn’t worth it to be a real challenge. He announced himself to the monster.  
   
“HEY.” He shouted, starling the poor fellow. “PUT YOUR RATIONS ON THE FLOOR AND GO BACK INSIDE.”  He didn’t have much magic left, but he summoned a blood red bone to hover over his shoulder as a threat. The monster didn’t stand a chance. Horror chuckled to himself, already considering himself the victor of his conflict.  
   
But the monster inside didn’t run away like a coward to fetch food or safety indoors. The Sans stood his ground and stared out at his wounded twin in wonder and concern. The monster spends just enough time on the front patio for Horror to twitch his eyes in annoyance. His magic flares up in one side of his eyes and the rest pours out of his skull like a thick molasses. He’s just about to fire a warning shot when, at last, the copy moves back inside and comes out with the delicious smelling baked treat.  
Horror’s mouth waters as the aroma becomes even stronger. His soul rumbles, but even though he’s starving for a bite he doesn't let the look show on his face. He tries to be stern and serious as the monster parades forward with the pastry.  
   
“GOOD.”  Horror bites his tongue, “LEAVE IT ON THE GROUND AND NO ONE GETS HURT.”  Now he just had to find his brother and share this with him. His bro would be so happy, he couldn’t wait to see the excitement in his cold eyes spark to life.    
   
“... come and get it.”   Bold talk for a cheap clone. The copy mimics his own voice, with a weird tonal difference that seems… carefree. Horror squints, trying to pierce a look at the monsters stats.  
   
**HP 1.**    
   
HA! What a chump! Wait - what was in his other hand?  
   
Sans pulls out a little silver bell and shakes it with a wave of his wrist. The small chime dangles in the air. A little serenade of a tritone.    
   
The ground suddenly quakes around Horror. In the fields there is the stomping of hundreds.. No. Thousands of feet. An Army!  Horror realizes with sudden panic that this monster wasn’t alone and with a quick shuffle from foot to slipper he makes a u-turn.  
   
... just in time to come face to face with the dangerous looking bone skeleton pup that came running for dinner. A blaster.

The blaster is so much larger than his own. This one has a summoned body as well, and towered over Horror with a tongue lapping out the side of it's maw. Horror stops breathing, feeling the hot breath of this giant dog within inches of his nose.  
   
Fuck. He’d screwed up badly on this one.  
   
“Come and get it.” Comes the taunt again. Only now, Horror realizes the small skeleton Sans wasn’t talking to him, but this behemoth of a guard dog. The bell chimes as if to punctuate the correct answer, calling forth the dog as it stomps past Horror and curls around it's master, tail thumping the ground happily as Sans cut a piece out for the beast and put it in his dish.  
   
Backing away, Horror creeps back into the flowerbed. Having chosen the wrong prey, it was a miracle the dog didn't’ attack him. He could only hope now to escape…  
   
He shulked back into the field to look for a better vantage point. The flowers smacked his face as he ran fast, not looking back. There was a small blip of electricity in the air and Horror stopped as he bumped into the same smiling face in front of him. His own face.  
   
“Leaving so soon pal?” The smiley asshole could teleport!  Horror was really panicking now. He didn’t know if he had the magic to teleport right now. There was only one choice! To fight!!!  “But you should really eat first, ya know?”  
   
A paper plate is pushed in to his vision, a crested pie sits in the center. It's pushed into his hands with little resistance and Horror almost drops the delicacy.  He fumbles to hold it with both hands, since the paper plate is sagging in the middle.  
   
“Welp, cya around.” The monster taps his shoulder and walks right on past him. Returning to the cottage with a blip of magic.  
   
Horror stands open mouthed in the field.  
   
He could have died. A monster just snuck up on him like a skilled assassin, and left without a trace. If the copy had enough magic to teleport and maintain that appearance … well.. Horror got lucky. That could have gone worse. Much worse. Who would have thought a little wimp like that could give him a scare?!    
   
Well whatever. Horror shrugged it off. He was home free. And Pap was probably starving. This small slice was heaven sent!  He returned back to the spot of the flowers he’d been brought to, hoping to turn a corner and end up back in waterfall. He hoped there was a shortcut somewhere around there… but as much as he paced around he couldn’t return to the underground.  
   
With the sun setting low on the horizon. Horror had no choice but to set up camp for the night. He lied back down against the dirt and stared up at the darkening sky. The wispy clouds and mixture of colors was beautiful. Was pap seeing this? He missed pap. What was his brother doing right about now? Was he all alone still? Was he on patrol? Or was he home, safe and waiting for him to return?  
   
Horror looked down at the little piece of pie. He could teleport home if he just ate this. He was hungry too. His soul quivered to agree with him. He wanted to share… but, hell, if he could teleport he could bring Paps up here too. If this surface place didn’t reset any time soon, he could find new prey to stalk.  
   
He plops down in the dirt and shovels the food into his mouth. One bite nearly eclipsing the whole slice. He licks the plate with desperation as he finishes all too soon. Still feeling hunger. But his magic is back. He crumples up the paper plate and stuffs it in his pants pocket. Then with a bolt of magic he hasn’t felt in ages he teleports back home.  
   
It's dark in the house, Pap probably hasn’t gotten back yet? Horror tries to move around the sofa and creep back up the stairs, taking a large step forward to avoid the broken bottom step, but instead his foot hits hard the flat rock pavement beneath him. What? Was he in the kitchen? He tries to adjust his eyes to the dark home. Slowly shapes come into fruition one after the other. A dark kettle and stove, a cobbled flooring, a table with two chairs. A little wicker basket collection on the far wall…  
   
Where the hell did he teleport? This wasn’t his home.    
   
The roof is collapsed in, buckets around the living room collect water at it's edge and some tarps are set up to protect the inside. There's light pouring in from the ceiling as moonlight and stars illuminate the little shadows of the room. Horror stares up at the tiny little dots with wonder.. Beautiful, but not home.  
   
Whatever, he must have teleported into another person’s house. He might as well loot some stuff while he was here. He scurried to the kitchen and pulled open pantry doors.Overwhelmed  by the food being stored away here. Fuck…. They had different kinds of pasta. Why did they need bowtie pasta?! Excessive bunch of rich pricks! … They should be thankful he’s looting them.  
   
He starts to pack groceries into his inventory, filling his pockets with whatever would fit. Little did he know, he was being watched. Sans stood in the doorway to his bedroom. Quiet as a mouse. He watched as the monster raided his pantry and said nothing when Horror slipped out into the night, teleporting again.  … and again.  
   
Each blip of teleportation took him away from where he was standing for a few seconds, only to be returned to the small farm house.  He was stuck. Sans raised a bony eyebrow, wondering if now was a good time to approach the twin.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


End file.
